Star Trek: Generaţia următoare
thumb|Logo-ul Star Trek: Generaţia următoare. Star Trek: Generaţia Următoare (cunoscută pe scurt sub numele de Generaţia următoare, NextGen, ST:TNG, sau TNG) este un serial ştiinţifico-fantastic de televiziune american, creat de Gene Roddenberry, în cadrul francizei Star Trek. Roddenberry, Rick Berman şi Michael Piller au ocupat funcţia de producători executivi în diferite momente pe parcursul producţiei. Serialul a fost creat la 21 de ani după Star Trek: Seria originală, iar acţiunea sa este plasată în secolul 24, între anii 2364 - 2370 (aproximativ 100 de ani după cronologia seriei originale). Generaţia următoare prezintă un nou echipaj şi o nouă navă ''Enterprise''. Introducerea făcută de Patrick Stewart la începutul fiecărui episod descrie misiunea navei, într-o versiune actualizată a motto-ului original, pentru a reprezenta o misiune pe termen nelimitat şi pentru a se adresa ambelor sexe (şi chiar tuturor speciilor): :„Spaţiul: ultima frontieră. Acestea sunt călătoriile navei stelare ''Enterprise. Misiunea ei neîncetată: să exploreze lumi noi şi stranii, să caute noi forme de viaţă şi noi civilizaţii, să meargă cu curaj acolo unde nimeni nu a mai fost vreodată.”'' Serialul a debutat pe 28 septembrie 1987, cu episodul pilot de două ore „Encounter at Farpoint”, fiind urmărit de 27 de milioane de telespectatori. Numărând 178 de episoade de-a lungul a şapte sezoane, TNG a avut cel mai lung parcurs dintre toate seriile Star Trek, şi s-a încheiat cu episodul de două ore „All Good Things…”, pe 23 mai 1994. Serialul a rulat în sindicalizare de la prima difuzare, cu date şi timpi diferiţi de la un post de televiziune la altul. A câştigat o audienţă impresionantă şi, la fel ca Seria originală, rămâne popular în reluări. A fost primul dintr-o serie mai lungă (celelalte fiind Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager şi Star Trek: Enterprise) care a generat episoade noi din Star Trek, în permanenţă, din 1987 până în 2005. Star Trek: Generaţia următoare a câştigat 18 premii Emmy şi a fost nominalizat pentru trei premii Hugo, din care a câştigat două. Episodul din primul sezon „The Big Goodbye” a câştigat şi premiul Peabody pentru excelenţă în televiziune. Serialul a constituit fundamentul a patru filme Star Trek ce au urmat celor produse pe baza Seriei originale. În 1997, episodul „The Best of Both Worlds, Partea I” s-a clasat pe locul 70 în topul TV Guide „100 Cele mai bune episoade ale tuturor timpurilor”. În 2002, Star Trek: Generaţia următoare a fost plasat pe locul 46 în topul TV Guide „50 Cele mai bune seriale de televiziune ale tuturor timpurilor”, iar în 2008, revista Empire l-a clasat pe locul 37 pe lista lor „50 Cele mai bune seriale de televiziune ale tuturor timpurilor”. Datorită popularităţii pe care a avut-o, Generaţia următoare mai este cunoscută şi ca „Generaţia de aur” a Star Trek. Povestea Serialul urmăreşte aventurile în spaţiu ale unui echipaj aflat la bordul navei stelare USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), a cincea navă a Federaţiei care poartă acest nume şi număr de înregistrare. Acţiunea are loc la aproximativ 80 de ani după misiunea finală a navei Enterprise originale, sub comanda căpitanului James T. Kirk. Federaţia a suferit schimbări interne majore în ce priveşte dezideratul său de a explora şi a căuta noi forme de viaţă, adăugând noi grade de complexitate şi controversă metodelor sale, mai ales din punctul de vedere al Primei Directive. Imperiul Klingonian şi Federaţia Unită a Planetelor au pus capăt ostilităţilor şi au devenit aliaţi galactici, în timp ce inamici mult mai siniştri, precum romulanii sau rasa Borg, capătă un rol mai însemnat. Nava Enterprise se află sub comanda căpitanului Jean-Luc Picard, iar ofiţerii principali sunt: secundul, comandor William T. Riker, androidul locotenent comandor Data, şeful securităţii, locotenent Tasha Yar, consilierul Deanna Troi, ofiţerul tactic klingonian, locotenent Worf, doctorul Beverly Crusher şi ofiţerul navigator, locotenent Geordi La Forge. Moartea lt. Yar în primul sezon al serialului rezultă într-o restructurare a personalului. Astfel, Worf devine şeful securităţii, iar Geordi La Forge este promovat în funcţia de inginer şef la începutul sezonului 2. Serialul a debutat cu acuzarea echipajului navei Enterprise-D de către o fiinţă atotputernică dar maliţioasă, numită Q. Q ameninţă să distrugă umanitatea pentru că aceasta este o rasă de sălbateci, forţând echipajul să dezlege misterul evenimentelor de pe staţia Farpoint, pentru a dovedi că oamenii merită să fie cruţaţi. După ce reuşesc să rezolve misterul şi să evite dezastrul, membrii echipajului pornesc oficial în misiunea lor de a explora noi şi stranii lumi. Episoadele ulterioare tratează contactul cu noi forme de viaţă, relaţiile sociologice şi politice cu civilizaţii extraterestre, dar şi explorarea condiţiei umane. Mai multe specii noi sunt introduse ca antagonişti recurenţi, ca ferengi, cardassienii şi borgii. Pe parcusul multiplelor aventuri, Picard şi echipajul său sunt nevoiţi să facă alegeri dificile şi să facă faţă consecinţelor acestor alegeri. Serialul s-a încheiat în al şaptelea sezon, cu episodul în două părţi „All Good Things…”, care prezintă o intrigă concentrică, aducând evenimentele serialului înapoi la confruntarea originală cu Q. O anomalie interstelară care pune în pericol viaţa în univers îl determină pe căpitanul Picard să călătorească în timp pentru a salva situaţia. Picard reuşeşte să-i demonstreze lui Q că oamenii sunt în stare să gândească în afara limitelor percepţiei şi pot emite teorii asupra unor noi posibilităţi, fiind acelaşi timp capabili să se sacrifice pentru binele general. Finalul serialului îi prezintă pe membrii echipajului de pe Enterprise ca alcătuind o familie. Generaţia următoare a deschis drumul pentru patru filme consecutive ce au continuat tema şi misiunea serialului. Producţia Până în 1986, la 20 de ani după debut, Star Trek devenise „perla coroanei” pentru Paramount Pictures, un „bun nepreţuit” al cărui longevitate i-a uimit pe directorii studiourilor. Şaptesprezece ani după anulare, serialul era cel mai popular program de televiziune sindicalizat, iar filmele Star Trek se bucurau de succes. Pretenţiile lui William Shatner şi ale lui Leonard Nimoy la salarii astronomice pentru filmul Star Trek IV: Călătoria acasă (1986) i-a determinat pe producători să se gândească la un nou serial. Directorii Paramount se temeau că o nouă serie ar fi diminuat interesul pentru filmele de lung metraj, dar au decis că un serial cu actori necunoscuţi ar fi fost mai profitabil decât să plătească milioane de dolari actorilor consacraţi. Roddenberry a refuzat iniţial să se implice, dar s-a alăturat echipei de creatori după ce primele idei ale acestora i s-au părut nesatisfăcătoare. Anunţul pentru Star Trek: Generaţia următoare a fost făcut pe 10 octombrie 1986, iar distribuţia a fost anunţată în mai 1987. Directorul Paramount Rick Berman a primit sarcina de a se ocupa de serial la cererea lui Roddenberry. Roddenberry a angajat o serie de veterani ai Star Trek, printre care Bob Justman, D. C. Fontana, Eddie Milkis şi David Gerrold. Printre primele propuneri s-a numărat ideea ca unii dintre actorii seriei originale să apară ca „demnitari seniori”, iar Roddenberry specula pe la sfârşitul lui octombrie 1986 că acţiunea noului serial nu avea să se petreacă pe o navă spaţială, deoarece oamenii ar fi găsit deja un alt mod de a călători. O idee ce a şi fost folosită era accea că disputele interpersonale la locul de muncă nu vor mai fi existat în viitor; astfel, noul serial nu a avut corespondenţă pentru ciondănelile frecvente dintre Kirk, Spock şi Leonard McCoy. După spusele actorului Patrick Stewart, Berman a fost mai receptiv decât Roddenberry la a aborda şi teme politice. Generaţia următoare a fost filmat pe peliculă de 35mm, iar bugetul fiecărui episod a fost de 1,3 milioane de dolari, unul dintre cele mai generoase printre programele de televiziune cu episoade de o oră. Sezonul 1 Deşi echipa de creaţie a serialului s-a bucurat de libertatea creativă asigurată de lipsa intervenţiilor din partea companiei de producţie, primul sezon a fost marcat de alternarea mai multor scenarişti, după ce Gerrold, Fontana şi alţii au avut dispute cu Roddenberry. Roddenberry aproape că a rescris primele 15 episoade, din dorinţa „dogmatică” de a prezenta interacţiunile umane „fără a pune accent pe motivaţii primare ca lăcomia, poftele carnale şi dorinţa de putere”. Pentru scenarişti, îndrumarul serialului s-a dovedit a fi destul de restrictiv. Acesta preciza, de exemplu, că „personajele principale împărtăşesc sentimentul că sunt fraţi şi surori. La fel ca în serialul original Star Trek, dorim să insuflăm tespectatorilor aceeaşi afecţiune pentru eroii noştri.” Mark Bourne, de la revista The DVD Journal, a descris primul sezon astfel: „Un episod tipic se baza pe un fir narativ triplu, alegorii stângace, dialoguri rigide şi bombastice, ori caracterizări prea lungi pentru a părea relaxate şi naturale.” Alte aspecte criticate au fost efectele speciale proaste şi faptul că situaţiile dramatice erau de multe ori rezolvate prin mecanismul de tip deus ex machina în care Wesley Crusher salva nava. Totuşi, veleităţile actoriceşti ale lui Patrick Stewart au atras laude, iar criticii au admis că personajele aveau un mai mare potenţial de dezvoltare decât cele din seria originală. Nici actorii, nici producătorii nu erau siguri că fanii înrăiţi ai serialului original aveau să accepte noul serial, dar un critic spunea în octombrie 1987 că Generaţia următoare, nu filmele sau seria originală, „era acum adevăratul Star Trek”. Deşi majoritatea episoadelor au fost de sine stătătoare, primul sezon a introdus multe dintre elementele importante ale serialului. Inamicul recurent Q a apărut în episodul pilot, specia extraterestră ferengi a fost văzută pentru prima dată în episodul „The Last Outpost”, au fost explorate capacităţile holopunţii, iar povestea de dragoste dintre William T. Riker şi Deanna Troi a fost şi ea prezentată. „The Naked Now”, unul dintre puţinele episoade care au abordat fascinaţia lui Roddenberry (aşa cum se poate deduce din îndrumarul serialului) pentru sexualitatea în viitor, a devenit unul dintre preferatele actorilor. Episoadele din ultima parte a sezonului 1 au creat premisele pentru fire narative mai lungi. Episodul „Datalore” l-a introdus pe Lore, maleficul frate geamăn al lui Data, care a apărut de mai multe ori în episoade ulterioare. Episodul „Coming of Age” a abordat tema eforturilor lui Wesley Crusher de a intra la Academia Flotei Stelare, făcând în acelaşi timp trimiteri la ameninţarea cu care s-a confruntat Flota Stelară în „Conspiracy”. „Heart of Glory” a explorat personajul Worf, cultura sa klingoniană, şi armistiţiul incomod dintre Federaţie şi Imperiul Klingonian, trei teme ce aveau să joace un rol major în sezoanele următoare. Tasha Yar a părăsit serialul în episodul „Skin of Evil”, devenind primul personaj principal din Star Trek care a murit definitiv (deşi a mai apărut apoi în două alte episoade). „The Neutral Zone” a introdus două dintre cele mai importante rase inamice din TNG: romulanii, la prima lor apariţie după Seria originală, şi, chiar dacă doar prin sugestie, specia Borg. Premiera a devenit primul episod al unui serial de televiziune care a fost nominalizat la Premiul Hugo după anul 1972. Şase episoade ale primului sezon au fost nominalizate la Premiul Emmy. „11001001” a câştigat premiul pentru „Cel mai bun sunet”, „The Big Goodbye” pentru „Cele mai bune costume”, iar „Conspiracy” a câştigat premiul pentru „Cel mai bun machiaj”. „The Big Goodbye” este primul program TV sindicalizat şi singurul episod din Star Trek care a câştigat un Premiu Peabody. Sezonul 2 Serialul a suferit schimbări majore în timpul celui de-al doilea sezon. Beverly Crusher a fost înlocuită în postul de ofiţer medical principal de către Katherine Pulaski, interpretată de Diana Muldaur, care mai jucase ca invitat special în „Return to Tomorrow” şi „Is There in Truth No Beauty?”, două episoade din serial originală Star Trek. Sezonul doi a introdus zona recreaţională a navei, Ten-Forward, şi pe misterioasa barmaniţă / consilieră, Guinan, interpretată de Whoopi Goldberg. Datorită grevei Asociaţiei Scriitorilor Americani din 1988, numărul episoadelor produse a fost redus de la 26 la 22, iar începutul sezonului a fost amânat. Din cauza greivei, primul episod, „The Child”, s-a bazat pe un scenariu scris iniţial pentru Star Trek: Phase II, iar cel final, Shades of Gray, a fost un colaj de secvenţe din episoadele anterioare. Cu toate acestea, sezonul doi a fost considerat pe scară largă a fi semnificativ superior predecesorului său. Beneficiind de angajamentul celor de la Paramount pentru o producţie pe mai mulţi ani şi de lipsa amestecului din partea reprezentanţilor posturilor TV datorită sindicalizării, Roddenberry a găsit scenarişti care puteau lucra după indicaţiile sale şi erau capabili să creeze dramatism în interacţiunile personajelor cu restul universului. Acţiunea episoadelor a devenit mai sofisticată şi a început să împletească dramaticul cu situaţiile comice. Concentrarea pe dezvoltarea personajelor a atras aprecierea criticilor. Coproducătorul executiv Maurice Hurley a declarat că principalul său scop pentru al doilea sezon a fost să planifice şi să execute arcuri narative şi bazate pe personaje, care să se întindă pe tot parcursul sezonului. Hurley a scris mult apreciatul episod „Q Who?”, care marchează prima apariţie pe ecran a celui mai popular personaj negativ al seriei TNG, specia Borg. Sezonul doi s-a concentrat pe dezvoltarea personajului Data, acesta fiind protagonistul a două dintre cele mai bune episoade ale acestui sezon, „Elementary, Dear Data” şi „The Measure of a Man”. Miles O'Brien a devenit de asemenea un personaj mai frecvent în al doilea sezon, în timp ce Geordi La Forge a fost promovat în funcţia de inginer şef. Temele klingoniene au continuat să fie prezente în episoade bine apreciate precum „A Matter of Honor” şi „The Emissary”, care a introdus-o pe fosta iubită a lui Worf, K'Ehleyr. Cinci episoade ale sezonului doi au fost nominalizate la şase premii Emmy, iar „Q Who?” a câştigat pentru „Cel mai bun montaj sonor” şi „Cel mai bun mixaj sonor într-un serial dramatic”. Sezonul 3 Înainte de începerea producţiei celui de-al treilea sezon în vara anului 1989, au avut loc câteva schimbări de personal. Scenaristul principal Maurice Hurley a fost concediat, iar Michael Piller i-a luat locul pentru tot restul serialului. Creatorul şi producătorul executiv Gene Roddenberry s-a implicat din ce în ce mai puţin datorită unor probleme de sănătate. Roddenberry le-a cedat lui Piller şi Berman funcţia de producător executiv, în care aceştia au rămas pe tot parcursul serialului, Berman fiind responsabil cu producţia, iar Piller ocupându-se de direcţia creativă a serialului şi de departamentul de scenarii. Doctorul Crusher s-a întors din funcţia deţinută în afara ecranului la Centrul de Medicină al Flotei Stelare pentru a o înlocui pe dr. Pulaski, care rămăsese creditată ca actor invitat pe tot parcursul sezonului doi. Ronald D. Moore s-a alăturat echipei de creatori după ce depusese un scenariu speculativ care a stat la baza episodului „The Bonding”. El a devenit specialistul în materie de klingonieni al serialului, fiind autorul majorităţii episoadelor din TNG care s-au concentrat pe Imperiul Klingonian (deşi a scris şi câteva scenarii despre romulani, cum ar fi „The Defector”). Scenaristul şi producătorul Ira Steven Behr a venit şi el în echipa serialului în timpul sezonului trei. Deşi a lucrat la TNG doar un an, acesta a devenit apoi unul dintre principalii creatori ai serialului Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Şase episoade ale sezonului trei au fost nominalizate la opt premii Emmy. „Yesterday's Enterprise” a câştigat premiul pentru „Cel mai bun sunet”, iar „Sins of the Father” pentru „Cea mai bună regie artistică”. După avertismentul medicilor că actorii riscau leziuni osoase permanente, uniformele extrem de strâmte din spandex din primele două sezoane au fost înlocuite cu unele noi din două piese, făcute din lână. Ultimul episod al sezonului, mult-apreciatul „The Best of Both Worlds”, a fost primul cliffhanger de final de sezon, o tradiţie ce a continuat pe tot parcursul serialului. Sezonul 4 Brannon Braga şi Jeri Taylor s-a alăturat echipei serialului în al patrulea sezon. Acesta a marcat momentul în care numărul de sezoane al Seriei originale a fost depăşit prin producţia episodului „The Best of Both Worlds, Partea II”. O nouă specie extraterestră, cardassienii, şi-a făcut apariţia în episodul „The Wounded”, devenind mai târziu unul dintre personajele principale în Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Ultimul episod, „Redemption”, a fost cel cu numărul 100, o ocazie istorică, sărbătorită pe platoul de filmare de către actori şi echipa de producţie (inclusiv creatorul Gene Roddenberry). Imagini de la acest eveniment au făcut parte dintr-un documentar special de aniversare a 25 de ani de Star Trek, prezentat de William Shatner şi Leonard Nimoy, şi difuzat în acelaşi an. Şapte episoade din sezonul patru au fost nominalizate la opt premii Emmy. „The Best of Both Worlds, Partea II” a câştigat premiile pentru „Cel mai bun sunet” şi „Cel mai bun montaj sonor”. Personajul Wesley Crusher a părăsit serialul în sezonul 4, pentru a urma cursurile Academiei Flotei Stelare. „Family” a fost primul episod al serialului Star Trek unde puntea navei nu apare deloc, şi singurul episod din TNG în care lt. comandorul Data este total absent. Sezonul 5 Episodul celui de-al cincilea sezon „Unification” a debutat cu un mesaj în memoria creatorului francizei Star Trek, Gene Roddenberry. Deşi încetase din viaţă recent, numele lui Roddenberry a continuat să apară ca producător executiv pe tot parcursul sezonului. Şapte episoade din sezonul cinci au fost nominalizate la opt premii Emmy. „Cost of Living” a câştigat premiile pentru „Cele mai bune costume” şi „Cel mai bun machiaj”, iar „A Matter of Time” şi „Conundrum” au câştigat ambele premiul pentru „Cele mai bun efecte vizuale”. De asemenea, „The Inner Light” a devenit primul episod de televiziune, de la „The City on the Edge of Forever” (Seria originală) în 1968, care a câştigat un premiu Hugo pentru „Cea mai bună prezentare dramatică”. În sezonul cinci, Picard a primit o jachetă, pe care a purtat-o periodic pe tot parcursul serialului. Sala de observaţii a fost redecorată prin îndepărtarea modelelor de nave stelare de pe pereţi şi adăugarea de lumini sub ferestre. Personajul secundar, aspirantul Ro Laren, a fost de asemenea introdus în al cincilea sezon. Sezonul 6 Al şaselea sezon a adus o nouă serie de schimbări. Rick Berman şi Michael Piller trebuiau să-şi împartă timpul între noul serial Star Trek: Deep Space Nine şi Generaţia următoare. Trei episoade al sezonului şase au fost nominalizate la premiile Emmy. „Time's Arrow, Partea II” a câştigat premiile pentru „Cele mai bune costume ” şi „Cea mai bună coafură”, iar „A Fistful of Datas” a câştigat premiul pentru „Cel mai bun mixaj sonor într-o serie dramatică”. Sezonul 7 Cel de-al şaptelea sezon al seriei Generaţia următoare a fost şi ultimul. Penultimul episod, „Preemptive Strike”, a marcat deznodământul firului epic construit în jurul personajului Ro Laren, şi a introdus teme ce au continuat în Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Ultimul episod al Generaţiei următoare, „All Good Things…”, a avut lungimea a două episoade (separat în două părţi la reluări) şi a fost difuzat pe 19 mai 1994. Acesta a reluat evenimentele prezentate în episodul pilot şi a furnizat serialului un final livresc. Stadionul Rogers din Toronto a găzduit un eveniment major cu ocazia finalului serialului. Mii de oameni au umplut stadionul pentru a urmări ultimul episod pe imensele ecrane ale acestuia. Cinci episoade ale sezonului şapte au fost nominalizate la nouă premii Emmy, iar serialul în sine a fost primul serial sindicalizat nominalizat la categoria „Cea mai bună serie dramatică”. Chiar până în zilele noastre, Generaţia următoare este singurul serial dramatic sindicalizat care a fost nominalizat la această categorie. „All Good Things…” a câştigat premiul pentru „Cele mai bune efecte vizuale”, iar „Genesis” a câştigat premiul pentru „Cel mai bun mixaj sonor într-un serial dramatic”. „All Good Things…” a câştigat de asemenea cel de-al doilea premiu Hugo al serialului. Sfârşitul Deşi actorii din distribuţie semnaseră contractul pentru opt sezoane, Paramount a pus capăt Generaţiei următoare după şapte, dezamăgind şi nedumerindu-i pe unii dintre actori, aceasta fiind o decizie neobişnuită pentru un serial de succes. Această decizie a permis studioului să înceapă producţia filmelor de lung metraj cu aceiaşi actori, filme despre care se credea să ar fi avut mai puţin succes dacă serialul ar fi continuat. Însă, adevăratul motiv a fost acela că mai multe sezoane ar fi redus profitabilitatea serialului datorită salariilor mai mari ale actorilor şi preţurilor mai mici pe episod la vânzare. Decizia a încurajat de asemenea telespectatorii să urmărească serialele Star Trek: Deep Space Nine şi Star Trek: Voyager, ambele fiind mult mai puţin costisitoare decât Generaţia următoare. Audienţa mare a serialului a continuat până la sfârşit; ultimul episod s-a clasat al doilea dintre toate serialele din acea săptămână, între alte două programe de mare succes - Home Improvement şi Seinfeld. Listă de personaje Personaje principale Personaje frecvente Episoade Sezonul 1 Sezonul 2 Sezonul 3 Sezonul 4 Sezonul 5 Sezonul 6 Sezonul 7 Urmări Patru filme de lung metraj au fost produse pe baza serialului: * Star Trek VII: Generaţii (1994) * Star Trek VIII: Primul contact (1996) * Star Trek IX: Insurecţia (1998) * Star Trek X: Nemesis (2002) Alte trei seriale TV Star Trek au urmat Generaţiei următoare: * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993–1999) * Star Trek: Voyager (1995–2001) * Star Trek: Enterprise (2001–2005) Serialul a dat naştere, de asemenea, unor numeroase romane, cărţi de analiză, situri web şi lucrări ale fanilor. Pe 7 octombrie 2006, unul dintre cele trei modele originale ale navei USS Enterprise-D folosite la filmări s-a vândut la o licitaţie a casei Christie's pentru 576 000 de dolari americani, fiind cel mai scump articol de la eveniment respectiv. În România Televiziunea română a difuzat începând cu toamna anului 1993 în cadrul emisiunii Ştiinţă şi imaginaţie toate episoadele acestei serii. Legături externe * [http://www.startrek.com/page/star-trek-the-next-generation Star Trek: Generaţia următoare] pe situl StarTrek.com * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0092455/ Star Trek: Generaţia următoare] la Internet Movie Database * [http://www.tv.com/show/137/summary.html Star Trek] la TV.com * [http://tng.trekcore.com/gallery Colecţie de capturi de ecran de pe DVD din fiecare episod al Generaţiei următoare]. Categorie:Star Trek bg:Стар Трек: Следващото поколение ca:Star Trek: La nova generació cs:Star Trek: The Next Generation de:Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert en:Star Trek: The Next Generation eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Sekva Generacio es:Star Trek: The Next Generation fr:Star Trek: The Next Generation it:Star Trek: The Next Generation ja:新スタートレック nl:Star Trek: The Next Generation pl:Star Trek: Następne Pokolenie pt-br:Star Trek: The Next Generation ru:Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение sr:Звјездане стазе: Сљедећа генерација sv:Star Trek: The Next Generation uk:Зоряний шлях: Наступне покоління zh:星际迷航：下一代